<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hangovers Need Cures by NebulaGazer (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574843">Hangovers Need Cures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/NebulaGazer'>NebulaGazer (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boondock Saints (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Drinking, Fingering, Hungover Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Nibbling, Not Established Relationship, brother incest, condom use, connor tops, handjobs, his choice in girlfriends is still shit, murphy bottoms, mutual handjobs, rocco is barely in it, talk of creampie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/NebulaGazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is a bit jealous over Murphy's attention to Rocco--his phone vibrates and Murphy jumps up like a puppy! They go drinking with him and have a great, fun night. The next morning, though, the jealousy has awakened some needs. The two seem perfectly accepting of what they need to cure a hangover.</p><p>Side note: I had meant for this to have a lot more jealousy but the boys don't care for my wants and desires.<br/>A/N: This is not beta'd, I do not own the rights to either Boondock Saints movies or the characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor MacManus &amp; Murphy MacManus, Connor MacManus/Murphy MacManus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hangovers Need Cures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I needed it, too: Connor is the oldest, Murphy is the youngest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rocco’s name buzzed on the front of the flip phone and Murphy went from the couch to the other side of the apartment like a shot. It was such a scramble he nearly tripped three times. Connor, watching, raised a brow and smirked. He waited to comment until Murphy had answered the call in his Irish drawl, leaning back on his heels a bit.</p><p>“How’s the boyfriend?” Connor snorted at himself and Murphy whipped his head to glare at the older male. It only made Connor laugh harder.</p><p>“Jus’ Connor bein’ a shite.” Irritated, Murphy flipped his brother off and headed towards their shared bedroom.</p><p>“Tell ‘im I say hi!”</p><p>“He says hi!”</p><p>Rocco was making sure that the two brothers would be at Mcginty’s. They would but Rocco forgot what time and Murphy mumbled something about nine but Rocco was busy until ten so they agreed on a bit after ten so long as Rocco paid for the first drinks. Reluctantly, laughing, Rocco agreed and the two said goodbye. Just as the phone was hung up Connor came into view and made a crude gesture with his tongue in cheek and fist jerking beside his jaw. He then pointed to the phone and wiggled his eyebrows. Murphy hung up the phone, tossed it, and shoved his brother.</p><p>“Ey!”</p><p>It wasn’t the first time they’d joked about it so it was dismissed. However, when Murphy snorted and walked away Connor eyed the phone and felt something in his chest ache. Tighten. Sting. Looking back to his brother who was tinkering in the kitchen for lunch. His eyes rolled up and down the loose-clothed body and messy brown hair. With a deep, slow intake of air the older brother gave one final glance to the phone and then pivoted back towards the couch. Here, he turned the TV on and sighed.</p><p>~</p><p>What was so different this time? Nothing, really.</p><p>Connor watched Murphy and Rocco mess around and take shots. Even Connor participated in most of them and then they all played with a few others on the darts. It was fun, great, and filled with laughter. He was having a great time and the alcohol was soothing his muscles, relaxing his mind. He enjoyed the drink and especially when they knew to cut back before it was too much. Doc brought over a ridiculously large amount of peanuts and bacon flavored fries, both of which proved as big of a hit as any other night. Everyone attempted to throw pieces of food into each other's drunken mouths.</p><p>The fun wasn’t different.</p><p>The games, the food, the drinks weren’t different.</p><p>Connor felt ridiculously large amounts of jealousy fill his entire body.</p><p>Murphy shoved peanuts against Rocco’s face and the two shoved at each other while the peanuts he wasn’t chewing on went flying everywhere. Despite the level of alcohol in his body, Connor watched the way Murphy’s fingers connected with skin and touched everywhere. Even when other friends or strangers got involved through the wee hours, he felt himself get tense every time. A half hug, a shoulder thump, a handshake. Anything.</p><p>Two in the morning came and they stayed to attempt helping clean but Rocco knocked over the shot glasses and Doc shooed them out with a broom to their backsides. It was easy to forget the jealousy while all three of them found a way to walk without accidentally shoving anyone to the ground or, worse, into the street. Connor situated Rocco between the two of them and they walked him home. Rocco was always piss-poor at holding his alcohol and he always drank just as much as the boys which, ultimately, kicked him on his arse.</p><p>Rocco’s girlfriend was there but she wasn’t mentally there. Her fingers dug a bit into Murphy’s leg as they were heading back out once Rocco was nice and safe in bed. Leaning down, Murphy nudged her fingers away from him which didn’t take a lot of energy. She gave a strange noise between a mewl and a laugh. From there, the boys made their way home.</p><p>~</p><p>Growing up poor did things to two young brothers. They had fought hard as youngins and scrapped often. Most scars on each other were from each other. But it also made them close. The two messy beds--nothing but mattresses--were pushed close together on the floor. This made it easy for the two to strip out of most clothes and then drop onto bed. Murphy landed first with Connor following soon after, legs tangling.</p><p>Less than fifteen minutes later, a drowsy and slow mind pushed Connor’s arm forward to wrap around his younger brother's hips and pulled the male flush against his chest. They settled this way, warm bodies snuggling against each other.</p><p>Connors' mind stirred first. He felt the heat of his brother and snuggled up closer. Their hangovers were not so horrible but still painful. Aches, headaches, and a bad taste. Among other things. Connor wanted nothing more than to sleep with his arms tight around the most important thing in the world to him. </p><p>Murphy shifted a bit in his grasp, feeling the arm holding him close across his chest. With a bitter groan he grabbed the hand and held it. The two made soft grunting noises at each other for a moment before promptly knocking back off to sleep again.</p><p>There was no telling how much time had passed. Five minutes or five hours, but either way, Murphy woke a bit and pushed the hand. His initial purpose was to get to his diaphragm and not close to his armpit. Connor swatted him, Murphy swatted back, and the hand was shoved. Connor flattened his palm right on top of the smooth belly button. A lot farther than intended.</p><p>Out of instant reaction, Murphy grabbed down fast, latching to thumb and pointer. Neither made a motion to move the hand and Murphy felt the hammer of Connors heart through his own rib cage. He also rather obviously could feel the morning wood poking at him. Gently, oh so gently, he relaxed his hold. Connor pulled out of the hold a bit, moving downward, but kept his hand flat on flesh. Before fully losing contact with fingers, Murphy nudged the hand downward. As Connor moved, Murphy kept pushing until the hem of boxers made contact and they froze. </p><p>Both brothers paused, breathing harder than they should have. Murphy licked his lips, feeling the thumpthumpthump now mimicked in his own chest. He gave another gentle nudge down and that was it.</p><p>Connor pushed his fingers under the hem and then dove in. Murphy was harder than steel, velvety smooth, and his older brother wasted no time in wrapping his fingers around it.</p><p>Like a switch, their behavior changed. Two strokes onto his cock and Murphy shifted to his back and the two stared at each other. One hand went to Conner's own crotch, outlining the hardness through boxers, while the other pulled his face down. Their lips met in a bruising crack and Murphy thrust his hand under clothes. The two stroked each other until Murphy needed more. He made the first move and then Connor followed. They wiggled around, tugging on boxers and shoving the blanket off. Some hair was pulled, teeth scraped, a knee was shoved. Someone moaned.</p><p>Murphy wound up on top with his legs spread over strong hips. As if lovers for years, Murphy rolled his hips and Connor caressed flesh, admiring the flexing muscles. Their cocks glided against each other, a fist pounding away. It felt amazing. Powerful. Intoxicating.</p><p>"Lube?" Murphy felt the light scrape of nails on his thigh. He saw his brother shake his head.</p><p>"Spit?"</p><p>"On yer life."</p><p>Hands rounded Murphy's hips and grabbed his backside. Squeezed. Murphy moaned. They shifted so Connors cock was against his backside. Here, Murphy rolled his hips and was surprised at how amazing that felt. The dry humped this way with hands spreading cheeks and motions becoming frantic. It felt too good.</p><p>"Jesus Christ!" Connor snarled the words, surprising Murphy. He was shoved off without  a word, Connor rushing from the room. Confused, wondering what in the actual fuck, Murphy lied half on the hard floor staring after the nakes are. He heard the slapping of bare feet coming back and Connor waved something at him. "This might work."</p><p>Murphy stayed out of the way as Connor got back onto the mattress. With a tear and quick movements a condom was rolled down the slender flesh. How wild it was, seeing his brother naked with a hard on. It hadn't been the first time but now he'd had it on him. Grinding against him. Connor craved him, that cock twitched for him. Lifting a leg, Murphy got back on top. Warm hands grabbed his hips and he shifted upward, moving hands back.</p><p>There was no need for words. Murphy wasn't sure how this would go but he wasn't stopping. Connor knew, apparently, what to do. His fingers rubbed along the condom lube and then connected with the entrance. The fingers deftly worked the outside and then pressed onward. Murphy tensed for a moment but then groaned. His eyes closed and he rolled his head back. One finger to first knuckle, second knuckle, third knuckle. Two fingers. Three fingers was a lot of pressure but he didn't complain. Then, they were gone and a hand pushed down on his tailbone.</p><p>Finding words to describe how it felt to have Connor slowly press into him, enter him was impossible. It seemed like his entire auditory system was himself groaning, moaning, or noises he'd never heard from himself before. Before he knew it, his butt hit hips and he was full. The feeling was strange.</p><p>"Jesus fuck…" Connor kneaded Murphy's hips. The two made eye contact and Connor throbbed.</p><p>"Yeh…" Slowly, so slowly, Murphy moved. Connor was patient and understanding. Murphy went up and down, rotated his hips, experimented as he pleased. Once he found a rhythm and the pain was all but gone, Connor joined.</p><p>Connor was a bit quieter but he was loud enough to rile Murphy. To spur him on. Their mouths met again, hands holding hips as they're bodies pounded. It had no chance to last, their need to feel each other too strong. Connor relentlessly filled him, touched him, and Murphy scraped his teeth on anything he could reach. </p><p>Before he knew it, Murphy was close. He was there, on the edge. He mewled softly with desire not to get there but it was out of his control. Somewhere between fifteen frenzied thrusts he broke. White shot from him in streams and he tried out. Legs shook with strong muscle and his backside milked the flesh inside of him. Connor didn't stand a chance. A few extra thrusts and that warm, flexing heat sent him over the edge. As he shot into the condom he desperately wished he'd been able to go bare. To mark his brother deep inside.</p><p>The two came down from their high with Murphy holding himself up. They watched each other for a moment but fore Murphy lifted up. How sensitive and bizarre that felt. Lying on his side he noted the deep red handprints on his hips. Connor got up on visibly wobbly legs and tossed the condom away. After a trip to the restroom, he came back out slowly, drying his hands. His eyes were distant, unfocused.</p><p>"Connor?" Murphy didn't sound concerned in the slightest. His voice was deep, gravely. A smokers voice.</p><p>"Mm?" Connors eyes rolled over to look at his younger brother lying there naked with already-bruising hips. Murphy gave an eyebrow twitch to encourage Connor to explain what was up with him. After a moment, Connor shifted his weight. "Was thinkin' about the nearest place tha' sells lube. I wanna cum in ya next time." He walked over and stared down at Murphy as he spoke. "Deep as I can fuckin' get."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>